


Doing Wrong

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Claudia can't help herself, F/F, Helen is very tempting, lying in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sleep is hard to come by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bella_farfalla).



> Written as a birthday present for the lovely bella_farfalla. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Claudia knew it was wrong. Even if their marriage was over, even if their love for each other had faded, even if affection had turned to hate, even with all those excuses spinning through her head, she still wasn't blinded to how wrong this was.

She was still lying naked in her bed with Helen Cutter pressed against her.

Idly pushing back Helen's hair from her neck Claudia let her fingers trail along Helen's spine. She smiled as Helen snuffled and pressed even closer.

She was never going to be able to look Nick in the face again.

Claudia wondered if Helen was really asleep, or pretending. Spending years in the past must have made her more alert to outside movement. Claudia continued to stare at Helen but if the other woman was uncomfortable with it, it didn't show.

Claudia imagined it would take a lot to make Helen uncomfortable.

“For God's sake, just go to sleep.”

Claudia shivered as Helen punctuated her words by moving her fingers along Claudia's stomach. Claudia looked down but Helen's eyes were still closed, her body still aside from the hand that was starting to move lower.

Claudia shifted and moved down, Helen's fingers moving with her.

She knew this was wrong. Impossibly wrong on so many levels.

That wasn't going to stop her doing it again in the morning though. Or as many times after that as she could.


End file.
